


Sugar Lips

by aupazonne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gab, M/M, Porn with kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for samwinchestersnose on Tumblr.<br/>Fic made for the rare pairing secret snow fake Supernatural event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, not beta'd.

Sam had an eerie feeling. He felt like he left an unfinished business in the University. Dean was insisting he put chocolate pieces in his mouth while he was driving, but he was too absorbed by his own thoughts. They could both hear Bobby rolling his eyes in the backseat before the grown man smashed the chocolate bar inside Dean’s mouth. 

\- Can the trickster really die like this? Asks Sam. 

\- Improbable. Answers Singer. 

\- … We’ll meet him again? 

\- Who knows?

\- Hey, we’ve been fighting shits way more terrifying than him, Sammy, so don’t worry about him. Says Dean, almost in a mocking tone. 

Sam rolls his eyes and look back at the window thinking about his computer. But his thoughts come back to the damn janitor, well trickster. He had… something. Sam can’t pinpoint it, and it bugs him.

\-------------------------------

They finally arrive in another crappy motel, one before going to get to Bella’s location and do some research. Sam jumps in the shower. He sighs deeply, he feels all those goddamn Tuesday being drained from him, his pores letting pour the tension out of him. All this long, long, long six months without Dean. He could almost doze off under the water. 

\- Hey, let water to the fishes. Said Dean through the door.

\- It’s just been 5 minutes, Dean. Respond Sam.

\- More like fifty minutes. You must be shriveled like a grandma. 

Sam blinks and sighs of exasperation. He gets out and rubs his face with the soft towel. He gets down on his rock hard bed and just knows he won’t have a good night of sleep. The goddamn tricks, jokes of the trickster will ooze on his mind. Why the hell? All this for… for… some words that he didn’t believe in loophole, to make him aware of his bond with Dean. Bullshit! Bu-!

\- Hey, hey, bro, you look like your about to kill a man. Says Dean, eating a hot-dog. 

\- Where did you get that?

\- What? My face? I know, one hundred percent natural. 

\- No, dumbass. Your hot-dog. 

\- I went out 10 minutes ago. Damn, what eat your mind like that? 

\- I need a walk, where the nearest dinner, or something. 

\- Can I come? 

\- No. 

Dean shrugs and Sam puts his pants. He gets out. And walk toward the vague direction his brother pointed him. The trickster… Will he let him alone?  
Sam is vaguely aware he stopped walking. He decides to lean on a tree. He’s still… Destabilized by the Tuesday event. Really, it took a toll on him way more than he will ever admit. The trickster… There was something… Something. Okay, he figured it out way on their first meeting, time to go forward Sam.  
This time, he was on the joke. Him alone. He could have make Dean feel the same thing. Well, he’s not the one doomed, but still. No way, he doesn’t want a Trickster to have an interest in him. 

The hunter sighs and stretches before continuing walking to the restaurant. He gets there and takes a coffee, a slice of pie and a hamburger for him. He gets home and feels someone looking at him at his every step. 

\---------------------------------

Oh, he knew. He knew damn well who it was the moment he saw those candy wrappers. How could he forget such a face, such a sweet sweet tooth? It maybe has been two years, but he isn’t going to forget it. He thought about that man, monster, trickster. Now it was time to face him again.  
Dean would surely want to kill him, but with the Apocalypse coming down faster than a bull to a red flag… They have to keep him alive, somehow convince him to ally with them.  
As Sam entered to room, his sees his big brother looking at the computer screen. 

\- Hey.

\- Find anything. Asks Dean.

\- Well, I saw the house.

\- And?

\- There is a giant eight-foot wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like uh-

\- A Hulk-sized hole.

\- Maybe. What do you got?

\- Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He’s got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry.

\- So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it? Doesn’t it make sense?

\- How does it make sense?

\- Well, I found something else at the crime scene. 

Sam proudly pulls the candy wrappers from his pocket and drops them on the table. He looks at Dean ‘s face, waiting a reaction.  
\- Lots of them. Continue Sam pulling more as Dean crooks an eyebrow. 

\- Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you’ve kill’em- We’re dealing with the Trickster, aren’t we? 

\- Sure look like it. 

\- Good. I’ve wanted to gank that motherf- since Mystery Spot. 

\- You sure?

\- Yeah, I’m sure. 

\- No, I mean are you sure you want to kill him?

\- Son of a bitch didn’t think twice about icing me a thousand times. 

\- No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying-

\- What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?

\- Talk to him?

\- What?

\- Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him.

\- For what?

\- Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us.

\- You’re serious.

\- Yeah.

\- Ally with the Trickster.

\- Yeah. 

\- A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy.

\- The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll… We’ll kill him. Okay?

There’s a pause between the two brothers. Sam is relieved that Dean is leaning to his opinion. Dean sighs exasperated. 

\- How are we going to find the guy, anyway? Asks the oldest. 

\- Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show.

Dean looks thoughtfully unsure and sits and sharpened his wooden stick. Sam sits down and appreciate his brother went to his solution. Yes, that… monster made him suffer by showing him his brother death countless time, but… There’s still a missing piece, there’s still something. He looks at the walkie-talkie and both brother looks at it intensely when they hear officer calling reinforcement at the old paper mill. The youngest turn off the walkie-talkie. 

\- That sounds weird. Says Dean. 

\- Weird enough to be out guy. 

Sam turns his head to Dean and Dean Shrug. They get in the Impala and drive to the said old mill. Sam thinks about his encounter with the Trickster. How will he aboard him? How can he ask such a delicate… service? Will Dean be able to not jump on him? He knows the Trickster knows information they don’t.  
Sam sees his reflection in the window and feels observe again. Why is he so obsess to please or to have the Trickster on his side? He’s an asshole, an important and powerful asshole, but still. The way his lips move has something… mesmerizing. 

\- We’re here. What were you thinking about? Asks Dean. 

\- About getting out. We shouldn’t lose time. Answers Sam. 

Dean shrugs but then state the situation as strange. No police, no cars even thought a murder happened. They enter the building… And they’re in doctor clothes. 

\------------------------

\- You’re not Doctor Sexy. States Dean. 

 

After all their confusion and incomprehension, and Dean’s awe with the character of the emission they’re in, they found the principal actor and the older brother drop the verdict. 

\- You’re crazy. Respond the doctor. 

\- Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes. Dean snap back.

\- Yeah, you’re a fan. Says Sam, almost smugly. 

\- It’s a guilty pleasure. 

\- Call security. Says the doctor. 

\- Yeah, go ahead, pal. We know who you are. 

The time freeze, except for the three of them.

\- You guys are getting better! Says the Trickster, morphing back to his usual look. 

\- Get us the hell out of here. Says Dean.

\- Or what?

\- That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick. States Sam. 

\- Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?

\- How do we get out? Asks Dean, sternly. 

\- That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question. Answers the ethereal being.

\- Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help. Says Sam, hopeful.

\- Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess. Respond the Trickster. 

\- Please, just five minutes. 

\- Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk.

And the ‘’game’’ begins. But Sam was still a bit puzzled by the look for the Trickster. He was looked over like he was a candy, some chocolate, the absolute want in the Trickster’s eyes almost hide by a smug smirk and taunting paroles. 

\----------------------------------

Sam was breathing heavy. He tried to calm down. It wasn’t a trickster. An Archangel, Gabriel, marvelous. He was stuck in his punishment circle and now they were questioning him. But it was still awkward for the youngest Winchester because he still feels like caramel under the Archangel’s gaze, even though the discussion is quite… heavy.

\- You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again. Spits Gabriel. 

\- Then help us stop it. Asks Sam. 

\- It can’t be stopped. 

\- You wanna see the end of the world? Asks Dean, curtly. 

\- I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over. Respond the Archangel, harshly. 

\- It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug. Says Sam.

\- You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.

It hit home to the brothers. Dean denies it, Sam still hope there’s something else to do. He looks in the Archangel eyes and sees… sadness? It was only a flash before the stern look for the Archangel comes back. Dean demands Castiel. Sam blinks. He never understood completely why his brother was so protective of the angel, but could it be… He looks back at Gabriel. The Archangel is laughing. He snaps his fingers and Castiel is back.  
The older hunter goes to the angel and looks if he’s okay. They begin to go away. 

\- Um, okay, guys. You’re going to leave forever in this welcoming and warm fire circle? Asks Gabriel. 

Dean stares at him, but Sam sighs and makes the sprinklers go off. Sam looks up at Gabriel and sees the soft smile and eyes full of fluff. He needs to have a talk with Gabriel to know what’s up. This is just getting weird. 

\- For the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family. Says Dean. 

\-------------------------------

Sam could sleep, right now. Dean kept him awake. 

\- Come on! Stay awake, stay awake! Says Dean in a hurry. 

\- Dean… I don’t’ even feel the pain anymore. Answers the younger brother. 

\- Not a reason to sleep. Come on. 

Sam opens his eyes when the Impala stop. He tries to get out the car and let Dean manhandle him as they enter the motel. Dean quickly sits his brother in the chair and pay for the nights they will be there.  
He drags Sam across the corridor and drops him on the bed. Their bedroom is simple, but welcoming. The bedsheets looks soft, it smells good, there’s chocolate near the TV and little bar of soap on the nightstand. He gets the medical kit they have and tries to sew Sam’s wound. The younger hunter groans at the needle piercing his skin, and he can’t sleep. It’s the loss of blood that makes him want to sleep. They just killed ghouls in a graveyard in Arizona. One got Sam, badly, but at least they were all dead and they won’t attack innocent inhabitant of the city again. 

\- What’s happening, Sam? You never get distract like that. Sighs Dean. 

\- You sound like a mom. And I killed more than you. Respond Sam. 

\- Pffff, you wish. I’m hungry. Coming back. I’ll bring more bandages. 

At the moment the door is closed. Sam feels his skin trickles and he looks around the room. No noise. There’s no one, but the sentiment of being observed is poignant. Sam sits and sighs of relief when he feels no pain. He moves carefully to have a weapon near him, his butterfly knife in his pants on the floor.  
He gets his knife and massage his temples and the arch of his nose. The feeling has haunted him since the ghouls. He saw a flash of Gabriel in the fight, then bam, the ghoul bite his side. Of course, Dean hasn’t seen him or anything. No one except him for a fraction of second. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was someone else and he thought it was him.  
The hunter sighs, he can’t shake the feeling. He scans the room once more and for any signs of threat, everything is there except the chocolates. The chocolates near the television. 

\- … Gabriel? 

Sam hears the wrappers of a chocolate beside his ears. 

\- The ghoul had a luxurious meal. Says Gabriel, mouth full. 

\- It was you there? Asks Sam. 

\- Hey, you were a breathtaking spectacle. Moving like a Spartan warrior, until one chomp on you.

\- You distracted me. 

\- I distracted you?! What… What an honor. I didn’t know I had such power. 

Sam looks away from the archangel, he feels like a chocolate bar again under the angel’s gaze. 

\- What do you want? If it’s Castiel you want, he’s away.

\- Yes. I know. I just wanted to be sure… You didn’t hold a grudge too much against me. Says Gabriel, fluttering his lashes. 

\- … You hit me in the crotch with a metal bar in your Japanese game. 

\- True, I forgot about that one. 

\- You try me and Dean to accept being puppet for you brothers. We won’t. What are you really here?

\- I’m really here for that. Remember when I told you I had attention for both of you because of all the apocalypse thingy, well, it’s half true. It mostly became my reason after you two liberate Luci from his cage. 

\- What’s your main reason? 

Gabriel gets up on the bed and dramatically poses. 

\- I once saw your papa and you chase some deer. It was one of your first hunts, just before you chase the monsters. And I was… ‘’whoa’’. Says the Trickster like he’s reciting Shakespeare.

\- What the hell? Asks the Winchester shrugging. 

\- Come on, I knew you were going to be great and then I followed you around to see what you and your brother would do and..

\- You stalked us?

\- That’s way less glamour said like that. 

\- It’s true. 

\- Oh come on. It wasn’t like no… It wasn’t bad, I mean, once every six months I would get a glance of you two when you fight some harpies or werewolf, nothing more. I didn’t get to know you like our last encounter. See you fights and respond to me. Or look at me like you do… huhu. 

\- Wait, what? How do I look at you? 

Gabriel grins and eats chocolate… Seductively. Sam crooks and eyebrow and look at the chocolate disappear, enticed. 

\- So, if I brought you to dinner would you say yes? Asks the Archangel. 

\- I‘m wounded there. And get off the bed. Says the hunter. 

Dean opens the door and stares at the Archangel. 

\- Get off the bed. Says the older hunter. 

Gabriel shrugs and get down to Dean level and they stare each other. 

\- Did you heal my wound? Asks Sam, touching his side. 

\- Hey, my pleasure. Respond Gabriel. 

\- What do you want? Asks Dean, almost aggressive. 

\- I just want to be on a good side again with you guy. 

Dean stare, then rolls his eyes. 

\- Well boy, what about a game of Monopoly? Or UNO? Proposes the Trickster. 

\- No. Go away. 

\- Dean… Sighs Sam. 

\- I want Castiel to be with us if this freak is here. Says Dean, curtly. 

\- He’s not mean. He just wanted to talk, to… to light our spirit. 

\- That’s what he want us to believe. 

\- He healed me, Dean. 

\- So we should be friendly? 

\- Come on, sweetie, you know who I am. What about Twister, you will be terrific at it. Continues Gabriel. 

Dean crosses his arms and the Archangel lifts his hands in surrender before fading away.  
Sam palms his side. There’s not even a scratch. He blinks at the sandwich his brother offers him. They chat together and speak of their plan of action. 

The brothers go to sleep. Sam twists and turns in his bed, he can’t sleep. He gets up and assures himself Dean is still in Morpheus’s arms. 

The hunter goes outside and is greeted by the cool air of the night. He sees a candy on the ground and grabs it. It’s his favorite. 

\- You’re still there, Gab? Whispers Sam. 

\- Yeah. Whispers back the Archangel. 

Winchester turns to the Trickster and eats the candy, seductively like Gabriel did. The Trickster chuckles loudly. 

\- Admit it, you can’t bring yourself to hate me. Said Gabriel. 

\- Shut up. Respond the hunter. 

\- It’s okay, I like you too. 

\- I noticed. You look at me like I’m chocolate fountain. 

Gabriel wriggles his eyebrows. Sam is very tempted to hit him behind the head.

\- And for your information, sir, you do the same. Says Gabriel. 

Sam frowns, even more when Gabriel burst in laughter. 

\- Look… I… apologize for what I did. Phew, that one was hard to get out. But, sincerely… I. It’s been a long time a human was so interesting. Said Gabriel, squeezing Sam face like an excited aunt.

The hunter didn’t say anything and looks at Gabriel. It began to snow lightly at their chat. The snowflakes in the angel’s hairs and lash make him… radiant. It adds a little delicate something to his traits. 

\- Hey, it’s not that cold. Why are you red? Asks the trickster. 

\- Pfff. You’re red. 

\- Will you stop? Don’t make me regret my decision.

\- What decision?

\- Since you’re so interesting, I will… I will help you. To not have my bro take your body. 

\- .. You’re going to stand up against Lucifer?

\- Yeah. I mean. I wouldn’t like to lose… a friend? A possible lov…

\- A friend? Who said I forgave you entirely?

Gabriel did puppy eyes, even the whine of a puppy, a puppy in his arms. Sam crossed his arms and puts his best judgemental face. 

\- Okay. You’re genuine. You have other candies? Asks the hunter.

\- Yeah, here. 

Gabriel gives all sort of candies to the Winchester. They eat their candies while chatting. Sam sees the puppy has disappear and he looks at Gabriel while he tells him a story of his last mischiefs against a Pagan god.  
Sam tells him his last hunt alongside Dean and Castiel. Sam gets passionate and tells details and anecdotes. He turns back to look at Gabriel, to see if he’s not bored or mocking, but no, he’s entailed by the story. 

\- You really should be passionate like that more often. You’re stunning! States the archangel. 

\- Yeah… Hope I’m not boring you. 

\- How could you bore me, so much energy invigorates me!

\- Yo, Sam? 

Gabriel and the younger Winchester look at Dean, half-asleep under at least two coat, staring at them with a puzzled look. 

\- Gotta go! Says the Trickster, disappearing. 

\- … Sam? Begins the older hunter looking at Sam. 

\- Hey, I wasn’t going to be ungrateful since he healed me. 

\- For real? Why?

\- Why ‘’why’’? Aren’t you happy?

\- Yes, but it’s fishy. 

\- He’s our ally now. 

\- No!

\- Yes! He just assure m-

\- And you believe him…?

\- It’s the apocalypse, Dean. 

\- Pretty sure we had that discussion before, bitch.

\- Jerk. 

\- Admit it, bro, you’re playing doctor with Gabriel. 

\- What, uh hu. No, no, sir.

\- You would like too. 

\- Meh.

\- You’re allllllllll red. 

Sam would like to make Dean eat his shit-eatin’ grin. They get back to the motel together and talk about their next stop. Dean tries to contact Castiel, without success. 

\--------------------------------

Sam pours a bucket of icy water on his older brother’s head. He sighs when Dean shakes his head weakly, mumbling. Castiel says he’ll take of him and bring the hunter inside the old abandoned house. Sam goes in the Impala and checks the corn fields, infinite, tickling the horizon. He falls asleep on the roof of the car.

Winchester is woken up by the dew on his face. He stretches and hears his belly growl. He gets inside and his brother is sleeping fists clench and Castiel is reading books, looking hypnotized by it. 

\- Hey, Cas, what’s in the fridge? Asks the awake brother.

\- Nothing. There’s only cans of feculent. Answers the angel. 

Sam opens the pantry, cans of bean. Well, better than nothing, and it’s been a long time they haven’t had beans. They can’t go dinner, not a restaurant a mile away, just unprocessed corns. Well, it was a nice place with a nice view. They had to hide… momentarily. Dean got hurt severely at the last fight with a demon, using poison blades, the older Winchester got scratched. 

Sam cooks a can of bean, the smell of it makes him almost nostalgic and he places the plate beside Castiel, the angel thanks him, but don’t look at it. He stares at his book likes it’s a new unknown color. 

Once the sun set behind the corns, Sam gets on the Impala again. He begins to think of their course of actions. He uses his flashlights when only the moonlight can help him to read the map. He looks up, his eyes burning from the concentration. He blinks and turn around. A chocolate is almost stabbed between his two eyes. 

\- Hey, hey, hey, mister Serious. Jokes Gabriel. 

\- Hey, been a while. 

\- Indeed, I wanted to say hello to my fav’rite hunter. Gimme a hug. 

Sam awkwardly gives the hug back, his position not helping. The hunter is ready to break the hug, but the archangel hold him and he shivers slightly when he feels the brush of lips on his left ear. 

\- We all know how you would react if Dean was to die… Or even Castiel, but what about me? Whispers the Trickster. 

\- What are you talking about? Asks Winchester. 

\- What would you do if I died? Let’s say… At the hand of my brother.

\- He wouldn’t do that.

\- Tch, tch, answers. 

\- … You can’t die. You always have trick up your sleeves.

\- Bad answers. 

Gabriel crosses his arms and sulk. Sam sighs when the archangel gets off the car. He follows him inside the Impala. 

\- What’s the matter, sweet tooth? Asks Sam, teasing. 

\- I’m jealous, that’s all, Sammy. You would get through paradise and hell for your brother, but me…? Respond Gabriel, acting like a diva.

\- … Well, we only made peace… What? A couple of months ago?

\- Isn’t it enough?

\- …no? I mean… 

\- There you go, chocolate heart, that’s why you can’t get a girl. Everything in your life has to be done yesterday, except your love life, it has to be slow even though Lucifer and Michael are about to get down. 

\- Of course! Love imply lots of trust. And, it’s my brother goddamit! You would do it for Michael!

\- You don’t trust me?

\- Not to that extent. Enough to truly believe you’ll be our ally. 

\- Here! 

Sam gets his hand before his face and catch the object the archangel suddenly throw him. He inspects it… It’s his archangel’s blade?!

\- Why would you…?! Begins the young hunter. 

\- ‘Trust me now?

\- What!? 

\- You could destroy me with that! I trust you! At least reciprocate it. 

\- T-take it back! 

\- Fear to lose it?

\- No! 

\- Sam, look at me. Gimme a kiss.

\- … 

\- Come on, when’s the last time you did? With genuine intention behind, huh. Not drunk at the bar with a chick Dean got you. 

\- You’re not genuine. 

\- I have to throw you my blade again, next time it’s in your nostril. Do I have to do my puppies eyes again? You said I was then. Do your trust for me crumble each time we’re apart? I have no problem coming see you once a week or more to be sure it stays at the same level. And pleeeeease, princess, another thing, you don’t have time to chase the skirt. Look at me, pretty boy, all turn up for you. And you look at me like I’m caramel sometime, real sweet. 

\- No…? You do!

\- Then, it settles it, where both sweetheart for the other. Here, I’m going to help things. 

Gabriel reaches in his pocket and a lollipop and gummy bears with the sour powder in the bottom. He gives the gummy bears to the hunter and suck the lollipop. Sometimes he glances at the house, to know if a curious angel or a protective brother would come near. Once his lips are sticky, he powder his lips with the bottom of the gummy bears bag, he resist the urge to licks his lips. 

\- Do I convince you now, Sam Winchester? Asks Gabriel in a honeyed tone. 

Sam looks like a kid, so confused, but blushing. Gabriel gets his face near, a devilish grin on his sugar lips. The hunter licks his lips rapidly then licks the sour sugar off the archangel’s lips, then close the gap between them. After a couple of seconds, he opens his eyes and sees the ethereal being has his closed. He licks his lips for the sugar and licks the bottom lip of the angel. He feels the Trickster’s breath hitch. He opens his mouth slightly and let the angel slips his tongue inside his mouth. They pull apart. Gabriel smile and licks the rest of the sugar on his lips. 

\- From the look on your face, it wasn’t so bad. Whispers the Trickster. 

Sam just stares at him, then look out the window. The archangel looks in the same direction than the Winchester, there’s nothing. Is he embarrassed? He puts his hand beside his thigh and brushes his nose against his earlobe. 

\- What’cha lookin’ at? 

\- Nothing…

\- Verifying if Deanny boy is coming? 

\- For what?

\- Don’t tell me you want it to stop.

Gabriel puts his hand on the leg of the hunter. 

\- You seem to have idea of your own. Says Sam. 

\- Yes, I do. But won’t you mind, Mister Prude?

\- Mister Prude? Pfffff. 

\- Make me lie, then. 

Sam would like to remove that smug grin of the angel. He leans in, but only brushes his lips before stealing the chocolate bar from his pocket and shoving it in his mouth with the same face.  
Gabriel frown, but he smiles like a kid with a new toy. He presses his mouth to Sam’s and quickly gets his chocolate back. The hunter rolls his eyes. 

\- Now, each time you’re sick or you’re wounded, I’m going to come and pamper your chocolate abs and you. How does it sound Sam? It won’t be so bad anymore. Says Gabriel.

\- You sure, with all what’s going on… 

\- What?

\- We could get attach to each other. 

Gabriel looks surprise, then totally unimpressed. He sighs exasperate and puts his hand on his face dramatically. 

\- Stop living in the future and the past, it’s stress and sadness. Focus on the present, and I’m the present. I’m a present, remove my clothes like wrappers on Christmas morning. Orders the archangel. 

\- O-oh.

\- Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m a pro. 

\- I-I, yeah..

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and steals a kiss from the hunter. He’s pretty sure the Winchester under didn’t do a dance with a man often, even less an angel. But at least, he’s enterprising. The Trickster shivers when warm hands goes under his shirt, up his back. He loves the impala, really, it have a really nice front seat, without the drive stick to importunate them. He kisses the hunter’s neck, he feels the heartbeat under it. He smiles when the Winchester begins to pull his shirt up. He helps him and then puts both their hand on his belt. Sam’s eyes widen a bit and he looks up. He blows him a kiss.  
Winchester looks at the buckle and undoes it. He pulls down the jean, feeling slightly excited. He slides his hands on the bare thighs. Gabriel removes his jean and throws them on the backseat. He toys with the band of his boxer, looking at Sam who’s blushing. He pulls them off and let Sam look at him, toes to head, admiring the prize. 

\- You’re not half-bad. States Sam with a smirk. 

\- Pfff, you better appreciate. 

\- Oh, I will. 

Gabriel smiles, he loves the deep tone the Winchester just used. He leans to capture the hunter’s lips with his. He makes a soft moan when the warm hands roam on his torso, then sliding on the back. Sam sucks on his neck while sliding his hands on the back of thighs before cupping his cheeks. The hunter looks down to his half hard-erection. 

\- Nu-hu, before you do anything. You have to removes this… Sais Gabriel with a disgust face, pulling the Winchester’s clothes. 

Sam doesn’t need to be told a second time, he remove his clothes hastily. Now, they’re both naked in the impala, with only the moon and stars as spectator.  
The archangel pushes Winchester and makes him lies on the impala’s seat. They press they’re body against each other and tangle their hands. And they stop for a moment, being at peace with each other in silence.  
The Trickster lifts his head after a moment and gives butterfly kiss on the hunter’s torso. Sam roams his hands in the back of the archangel and pushes him so he’s on his knees. He shifts of position and gets down the seat. Gabriel looks at him, visibly surprise. 

\- Hey, I can try. Respond Sam to the look. 

\- Of course, Sammy, who am I to stop you? Answers the Trickster. 

Sam gives kisses on the angel right leg before going up and biting the hip. He looks down at the erect cock and takes it in hand carefully. The husky groan coming the archangel’s lips is encouraging to say the least. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip and takes the head in mouth. Gabriel’s fingers are clutching on the Impala’s seat so hard, he’s almost tearing the fabric. He hits his hand to make him stop. Dean will be furious if it happens.  
The hunter swipes his tongue on the head, circling first, and then pressing on the slit. He swallows a bit more, then bob his head, slowly. Gabriel does him a head massage in the meantime. He hears something, it’s the Trickster tearing a condom package. He frowns, the archangel winks. 

\- Sit down. Asks Gabriel with a husky voice. 

Sam sits beside him and looks into his eyes intensely. The archangel makes flinch slightly when he wraps the condom on his cock, and then straddle him. Winchester hears a noise and snaps his head toward the direction it came from. There’s nothi- He groans loudly and his mouth falls agape when Gabriel sinks down. He grips the hips of the archangel and takes deep breath. He begins to rolls his hips slightly and the Trickster groans. 

\- Like that, sweetie? Ask the archangel. 

\- Mmmm, yeah… Answers Sam. 

The hunter kisses Gabriel’s shoulders and neck before biting his jaw. The archangel kisses him roughly to muffle a loud moan. Sam feels him constricting around his cock, he rolls his hips a bit harder and bites his lower lips. 

\- Gab… Gabriel, I’m not goin- 

\- You’re doing great. Your little treat before makes me near too. Cuts the Trickster. 

Winchester bites his lower lips, he’s almost embarrassed of having so little endurance with an ethereal being. He licks the Adam’s apple of the archangel and thrusts harder inside him. They both breathe heavy and their kisses are laborious. Sam begins to decrease the pace his thrusts and let his head fall back, he comes as he thrust slowly inside the Trickster with a hoarse moan.  
Gabriel gets off Winchester’s lap and sits beside, kissing his cheek. He strokes his erection and Sam puts his hand on his while catching his lips. He could go for a second round, but Sam look like he wants to enjoy the silence and calm of the corn field inside the Impala. The archangel comes in the hunter’s hand and groans in the kiss. When their lips part, they nuzzles their noses and they take a moment of pause. 

\- I think we should get clothed again. Says Gabriel.

\- Yeah. 

But neither of them moves. 

\- No, seriously. You’re going to catch a cold, Sammy. 

Gabriel gets his discarded jean and gives them to the Winchester. 

\- Hey, wanna sleep in the corns? Asks Sam.

\- No, you’re going to catch a cold. Let’s go inside. I’m sure Castiel won’t notice us. Respond the archangel. 

They both enter silently the abandoned house, and Castile is reading a book beside Dean sleeping on his stomach. The angel look at the peak of his concentration, he doesn’t even glance over his book. 

Sam goes in the dusty bed and lie down while the Trickster lies beside. 

\- Give pie to Dean tomorrow morning and all doubts will be erased. Whisper the hunter. 

\- We’ll see. Close your eyes now, sweet dreams. Whispers Gabriel back.


End file.
